LOST
by silverVOID
Summary: Gir and Mini Moose are kidnapped and are sent to Pluto. What will become of these two robots, and how will they get back to Earth? Pairings: ZADR and GAGR
1. Chapter 1

**The Prologue: A big mistake. A VERY big mistake.**

Hard to believe it happened on a Sunday. I mean, why a Sunday? It could've happened on a Tuesday, or a Friday, or even a cloudy Wednesday, where the little pigs aren't going to the market or staying home or getting roast beef or getting none or screaming "WEE, WEE, WEE!" all way home. Actually, that's what I was doing before it happened.

"Shut up, Gir! I need silence when I work on my new ULTIMATE DIB-PROOF PLAN OF DOOM!" said Master, glaring at me.

"Sorry," I said._ Master must be cranky today. Like he was yesterday. And the day before that. And the day before that. And about 2 months before that._ I decided to drop the subject. "Well, I'm gonna go outside an' play for a bit, kay?"

Zim looked back at his plan with a tired expression on his face. "Put on your disguise first."

I grinned and started running around. "I DON'T NEED IT! IIIIIIIIII DON' NEEEEEEED IT!" Then I crashed into the wall. I glared at it irritatedly. Why do walls have to be so hard? Couldn't they be squishy, like Jell-o? Mmm, Jell-o. I licked the wall, trying to see if it changed into Jell-o.

"What are you- oh never mind." He sighed. "Just don't blamed me if you get captured by a scientist and sent to Pluto." he laughed at his own joke. I laughed too, though I didn't know what was so funny.

I wish his joke didn't have to turn out to be real.

"So- whatcha wanna do, Mini Moose?" I asked excitedly. It was sunny outside, and the brightness of the sun reminded me of a really shiny taco.

"NYA!" _Let's go explore around Mary's house!_

I smiled broadly. "Great idea, Mini!" We skipped to his house. Well, not really. Mini Moose floats, and- to be honest I'm not even sure if it's possible for a SIR unit to skip. We were halfway to his house when a big car appeared. A human leaned out the window and peered at us.

"Dude, it's an android!" the driver said.

"And a floating moose! Whew! And just when we're about to get fired! Now we have something to present to the boss!" the other human said. I had no idea what they were talking about. What android? What floating moose? I was utterly confused. Oh wait, I thought. They're talkin' 'bout me and Mini! I laughed. Sometimes I could be so stupid. The humans were talking more about the boss. Who is this "boss"?

"Does the boss have tacos?" I asked. The humans looked at each other, confused.

"Let's take him to the boss," said the second one.

"Does he has tacos?" I asked again.

"Er- of course he does," said the first. "Come 'ere now," I walked forward. There was a pain in my head, and then everything faded away as I slipped unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: What's more heartbreaking than a crying SIR? Anyhow, just to warn I won't update all the time because I'll be working on SIL and ITV, some other stories I'm writing. Chapter 2 coming soon, but no promises**

**Chapter 1: Skyward**

"Is this the android you were talking about?!"  
"Yeah, he's the one."  
"Well, why's he dead? I can't use a dead android!"  
"Maybe he needs charging?" I opened my eyes. My vision was quite blurry. When everything stopped swirling did I recognize the two humans, plus a third. That must be the boss, I thought.  
"Oh, wait- never mind. He's awake now," said the first human. The boss, looked at me suspiciously.  
"This can't be used! He's too small to do any work!" the boss snarled, glaring at the two frightened humans.  
"Er- yeah, we knew that boss. Um... maybe you could use him for something else?" whimpered Human-two.  
"Like?!"  
"Um- Oh! I know! I know!" Human-one was jumping up and down with his hand raised in the air. I thought it looked fun, so I joined in.  
"Maybe we could use him as a Rover?" I stopped immediately. A Rover?!  
"What's a Rover?" I asked. "Where's Mini Moose?"  
The boss ignored me. "Brilliant!" he cried. He hugged the two humans. "Ingeniously amazingly BRILLIANT! You both get a raise!" What's a raise? I thought. The humans were really happy after he said that though, so it must be a good thing. Well, happy isn't the best way to put it.  
"WE GOT A RAISE! WE GOT A RAISE! WOOOOHHHHHHOOOOOOO!" They were positively overjoyed.  
"NOW GET TO WORK!" roared the boss. The humans saluted and skipped out the door. I tugged on his shirt.  
"Did you get my taquitos yet?"

* * *

2 hours later, the scientists finished building the rocket.

"Alright, little robot- thing, into the rocket..." said one of them.  
"Oooh, poptart!" I ran into the rocket.  
"No, no, through the door."  
"I don't like doors. They scare me," I replied nervously.  
"Oh, that's not a door! It's -er... a taco! Yeah! It's a taco!" exclaimed another scientist.  
"TACO!" I unstuck myself from the wall, and ran into the door.  
"This is fun, Mini Moose!"  
"NYA!"_ Totally! I can smell plastic from that cheese puff!_  
"Launching in 5...4...3...2...-"  
"Launching? Launching where?" I asked.  
**"1"**  
Smoke poured out of the bottom of the rocket. I hugged Mini Moose tightly. The lights were flashing red, and I could feel the rocket moving skyward.  
"Wh- what's happening?!" I whimpered.  
The rocket shot through the atmosphere. The sky went dark, and the rocket shifted. I realized that it was being moved by a remote control.  
"Now all you gotta do is land the rocket on Mars, kay?" a scientist said to a shorter one.  
"No! I don't trust him!" shouted a different scientist.  
"Come on, you can trust me!" whined the short scientist. He grabbed the remote from the first one.

"IT'S MINE!"

"NO, IT'S MINE!" The scientist wrestled the remote over from the short one. The rocket swerved rapidly to the right.

"YOU'RE BOTH WRONG, IT'S MINE!" The first scientist jumped into the pile of scientist fighting over the remote. The rocket flew to the left.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" I squealed. "WHEN'S LUNCH?!"

"NYAAAAA!" Mini Moose screamed. GET ME OUT OF HERE!

The boss stormed in. Apparently he's heard the noise and has decided to stop the ruckus.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" he roared. _He may be small but he has a really loud voice,_ I thought, while groaning and covering my antennae.

"Er- we're just-"

"THE ROCKET IS OFF TARGET! HAVE YOU REALIZED IT PASSED MARS 6 MINUTES AGO?!"

"Oh crud- er, let's land him." One of the scientists sheepishly hit the land button. I felt the ship sink to the ground.

"YOU IMBECILE! YOU JUST LANDED HIM ON PLUTO!"

"Wait- WHAT?!" screamed the scientist. He knew what was coming next.

"YOU'RE FIRED! NO, YOU'RE ALL FIRED! GET OUT! GET OUT!" screamed the boss. The scientists ran out of the room so fast I could see the wind flying behind them. The boss started cursing after them and exited the room.

"I never should have gone out without my disguise," I whispered to myself. "Where's Master when you need him?"

"Nya," Mini moose reassured. He'll come soon, I know it!

"Maybe," I muttered. I put my head in my hands and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to cold air blasting through the window. Where am I? And- how am I gonna get back home? I looked around and stepped outside. Brr. It was freezing.

I hugged Mini Moose to me.  
"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore..."


End file.
